


In to the Chaos 混沌無間

by 0909magic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0909magic/pseuds/0909magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock,Star Trek Into Darkness及The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy混同</p>
            </blockquote>





	In to the Chaos 混沌無間

Arthur Dent認為，這世上已無任何事能嚇到他了。

比方說，在經過五次無窮概率推進，（是的，因為被鼠輩咬壞的非確定推進器一直沒完全修好，座標晶塊總是位移，黃金之心成了最會亂跑的宇宙飛船）他在變身為枱燈，紙箱，鋼琴和二次泰迪熊後，終於和同伴們到達了宇宙的盡頭那間有名的餐廳時，Arthur只覺得，哦，真是好長一段旅程。

他餓的要死，在地球二號上只來得及喝口茶，Trillian和Ford他們那時還吃了蛋糕呢。Arthur抓緊他的綠睡袍，掛著毛巾，一臉不滿的往Ford口中那間好極了的餐廳走去。

所謂宇宙盡頭的餐廳最大的賣點就是就是“盡頭”。這不是個隱喻，形容，它真是座落在一個即將也已經是個廢墟的星球，之所以是即將又是已經，是因為它就在宇宙的盡頭。

呃，這很像在兜圈子，說的簡單些，就是它不但位於空間的盡頭，它也在時間的盡頭。

這兒最有名的東西，就是客人在吃著美食時同時可以觀賞自個兒的宇宙毁滅的那一刻。那很驚人，這是個瘋子想出的好主意，把一間餐廳包在時空泡泡裡，傳送到一切終止的那一刻，這噱頭可真受人歡迎，餐廳總是高朋滿座。

這兒的菜單也很有名，尤其是對肉食者而言。一位憂鬱的，長得像頭牛的外星人在十分鐘前走向Arthur和他的朋友，請他們在自己身上點菜，指出他們想吃的部位他好去切下來。

我們好心的Arthur決定他今天吃素。

「別想太多，Arthur，」Trillian笑瞇瞇的：

「Ford能吃就表示我們也能吃的。不錯啊真的很像牛肉。」

她大口吃下類似牛小排的東西，Arthur苦笑，謝了不用，但他對自個眼前灰灰的外星麵糊感到一絲不安。

在一旁的Marvin微微搖晃他憂鬱的大腦袋，沈聲說著，我可以告訴你食物中毒的機率，但你不會喜歡的…

Arthur比較相信Marvin的判斷，他上回就測的很準，Arthur還記得不久前自己的腦子差點被那兩隻老鼠割掉的事。

但他真的太餓了，而且，Arthur可是英國人，除了排隊填表格外，他所屬的種族與生俱來的特異功能就是能將任何恐怖的食物放進口中。於是Arthur鼓起勇氣，以女王陛下之名，用存在於英國佬DNA中的神奇力量，嘗了一口眼前那坨灰色的怪東西，Well，讓他感到意外的是，其實味道還不錯，挺像蟹肉慕斯的。

哦，不，他太樂觀了，就在那口食物下肚後幾秒，他的眼睛忽然被一道白光閃得看不見，Arthur心想，不會是外星食物中毒症狀吧…

就在他想著，完蛋，這裡不知道有沒有醫生能救他時，Arthur發現自己被一股強大的力量帶離他的座位，他只來得及抓住身旁的Marvin，但那個吸力太強了，把他和Marvin一起帶走了…

「Trillan! Ford！」Arthur大吼著，他眼睜睜地望著驚呆了的Trillian和Ford愈來愈遠，他和身邊鬱鬱沈悶地說著：「我們被吸進黑洞裡了…」的大頭機器人一起消失在宇宙的盡頭。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

二十一世紀的地球，呃，這個地球，也就是我們所熟知的，有著暖化現象，生物碳排放過量，北極熊快無家可歸的地球上的倫敦城，貝克街221B裡，有位地球人John Watson正在他的怪異冰箱裡找牛奶和豆子，他彎著腰，移開裡頭奇形怪狀的不明物體，同時唸著他那可惡的，從不幫忙清冰箱只會弄亂的室友，這時他突然被身後的巨響嚇了一跳，他忙起身回頭，眼前一陣灰塵，像有什麼東西剛掉了下來，餐桌上的實驗器材全都東倒西歪，而那位總令他發火的室友不知為何整個人仰臥桌面上。

「Sherlock！」John忙衝向前，看著他的室友穿著奇怪的黑色緊身衣，頭髮不知何時剪了，眼睛閉著，像睡著了。

是他的室友沒錯吧？John這個專業醫生趕緊伸出手按著室友的頸子，脈搏有點快，但還算正常…

「John，你在炸我們的廚房嗎？」Sherlock懶散的聲音出現在John身後。

John回頭，不是吧？

Sherlock Holmes這位地球上唯一的咨詢偵探穿著藍睡袍，抓著頭，打著哈欠，站在餐廳旁的臥房門前看他。

John呆立當場，而聰明過人的偵探立刻發現不對勁的事了。

他走到餐桌旁，看著桌上的人，眼睛都亮了。

「有趣。」

Sherlock對著另一個和他一模一樣的人這麼說。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

對Khan而言，一切都很不順。

他被欺騙了，什麼瓦肯星人從不說謊，那個可惡的瀏海男Spock居然拐了他，但Khan可是偉大的戰士，生物奇蹟，最聰明強壯的人類，他怎麼可能不預先準備好一切呢？

早在第一次被那王八蛋上將喚醒後他就背著那群笨蛋星際聯盟的科學家，將自己的生理機制做了重組，沒有任何一種藥物能讓他真的昏迷，而當他在冷凍櫃裡重新覺醒後，他用最簡單也最強大的武器，他那可以爆人大腦的雙拳擊碎堅硬的冰櫃，逃了出來。

看著他的同伴們依舊沈睡在冬眠櫃裡，Khan安心了點，但耳畔響起的警報聲也讓他明白，目前還不是救出他們的時機。

Khan心疼的逃離了囚禁他的鋼鐵船艙，找到了求生太空梭，在警衛追來前飛離這個地方。

Khan望著眼前廣大無垠的宙域，他需要計劃，才能重新回到這裡，殺光這些無能的人，救回他的戰友們。

在倫敦的凱爾文號紀念館裡混日子時，Khan曾留心一個有趣的科技，來自七十年後瓦肯科學院的成果，紅物質。

紅物質的作用是產生奇點，製造黑洞，它影響了這個宇宙的時空進程，導致歷史重寫，而Khan心想，若是他能利用這玩意兒，也許能改變這一切。

計劃已定，Khan在虛無的太空中冷然笑著，他需要幫手來拯救他的同袍，當然，最好的人選，就是他自己。

於是他往地球的倫敦城而去，他相信紅物質還保存在那裡，古老的牛津大學城中。

當然，我們聰明無情殺人不眨眼的壞蛋Khan先生自然是在那紅磚城中找到了他要的東西，過程在此簡略，反正，他找到了，而且立刻在牛津的實驗室裡啓動了紅物質，他心中想著，我要回到過去，找到我自己…一陣爆裂和閃光後，他被自己弄出來的小黑洞給吸進去了。

咳，當然，結果是他沒找著，呃，應該說，他跑太遠了，直跑到他還沒出生前的倫敦城…

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「這是怎麼回事？」John Watson現在也不想找牛奶和豆子了，他看向Sherlock，無所不知的偉大室友，一臉呆相的問著。

「我很想說出幾個可能性來讓你好好稱讚一下，但很抱歉…」Sherlock望著眼前這具人體，又看看天花板，他心想，這還真是個謎：

「我也不知道發生什麼事了。」Sherlock依這個人倒下的樣子和周遭物品散落的方式判斷，這個比他大一號的傢伙是憑空出現的，而Sherlock那位好心的醫生室友在呆了半响後，回過神來想把人救醒。

「你確定這不是你的新實驗嗎？變出自己的分身？還是你有孿生兄弟啊？」John轉身去找急救箱。

他應該是昏迷了吧？John想找個毛巾墊高這個像極了Sherlock的人的腦袋，這時他的室友叉著手，沒好氣的道：

「看清楚點，這個人和我不太相同，而且，我確定只有Mycroft那個煩人的胖子兄弟。」

有嗎？John認真的檢查了一下，的確，這個人看來是比Sherlock壯一點，但是臉也太像了吧。

「真是奇怪…」John喃喃地說著，正要將桌上那顆重了點的大頭給扶起來，他的好室友只是在一旁蹲低爬高的觀察著時，那個人睜開眼睛了。

John和他對上了眼，哦，這個人的眼睛也和Sherlock一樣耶，灰藍色的。

「呃，你…哇，好痛！」John這個好醫生正要問清楚發生什麼事了，卻被乍醒的不速之客用力抓住他的小腦袋，還直接把他抬離地面了。

「放開他，不然砍了你。」我們反應靈敏的偵探順手撈起切肉刀，直接架上那個人的頸子。

那個人沒放手，但他看到和自己一模一樣的Sherlock了。

「我找到了。」他一臉欣慰的望著Sherlock，雙手立刻放鬆，John摔了下來，但他立馬跳起身從廚櫃裡找出他的槍，迴身對著這個人。

「找到什麼？」Sherlock問，手上的刀子還是穩穩地貼著對方的脖子。

那個人瞇了一下眼睛，在刀槍的威脅下還是冷靜的掃視了一下四周，他微低下頭，深吸口氣。

「你的名字？」他抬眼，對著Sherlock問，聲音低沈，毫無任何情緒。

「先說你的。」Sherlock用不輸他的冷然道。

「Khan。」那人這麼說。

John看著他們，覺得有股奇特的能量在兩人之間流動著，他專注的握著他的槍，對著那位自稱匈奴王的山寨版大力士Sherlock，John直覺這個人很危險。

「Sher…」Sherlock正在自報姓名時，John忽然大吼：「Sherlock小心！」

就在前軍醫John Watson站在掩護Sherlock的側翼，他們的大冰箱前死盯著這個人時，他看到餐廳上方忽然莫名的出現一個小黑點，他定神看著，黑點忽然變大，又是一陣巨響，John只來得及把Sherlock撲倒在地。

踫的一聲，他們可憐的餐桌又被黑洞裡掉出來的東西砸中了。

餐桌應聲挎了，John和Sherlock在大片塵埃中隱約看到有兩個人交叠的趴在那個怪人身上。

Khan大概又被撞昏了，他躺著，一動不動，有個大頭機器人正面砸中他的硬腦袋，Sherlock迎向前細看，哦，這就更怪了。

他看到John穿著綠睡袍，圍著毛巾，抱著大頭機器人的背，正慌張的抬起頭來看著他。

「哦，別又來了。」他身下的大頭機器人發出了沈悶的聲音道。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

宇宙並不真是廣逑無垠的，它有邊界，且數學家，物理學家已證明了咱們這個宇宙沒那麼了不起的獨一無二，在外頭還有多到不像話的不明時空，也許發生一些小改變，就有可能把這一大堆宇宙給連結在一起。

至於如何形成連結的第一因我們不太清楚，因為這些專家只負責算出證明，不負責其他狗屁倒灶的時空誤差，於是，Arthur Dent和Marvin因為某個不明原因被捲進黑洞時，科學家們是不管那麼多的。

好吧，也許瓦肯科學院的老傢伙們要負點責任。

在凱爾文號事件中，為何那個神經病羅慕蘭礦工頭子會直接從Spock大使製造的蟲洞裡衝出來，撞上凱爾文號的原因其實很奇怪，因為那麼多的時空點可以選擇，為何選上了小Kirk艦長正要出生那一刻呢？

這個世紀之謎也許無解，不過，研究這次事件的科學家，某個老頑固瓦肯星倖存長老曾訪問過老Spock大使，大使說他記得那時自個兒心裡想的是，他很想念他的老友Jim Kirk。

這到底是不是造成凱爾文號很倒楣的碰上瘋子的原因我們也不太清楚，不過Arthur Dent在被捲進黑洞前閃過的念頭的確是：他想找醫生。

以及喝口茶。

在某個奇怪的機制下，他掉到了有位醫生和很多茶的倫敦城，貝克街221B的餐廳裡。

「好吧，」幸運的有Marvin當成緩衝器的Arthur爬了起來，他拍拍身上的灰道：

「所以我們回地球二號了？」

「錯，」Marvin很用力的抬起他的大頭，悲哀地道：

「這裡不是地球二號，我的計算是，這裡是另一個宇宙裡的地球。」

「啥？」Arthur傻眼。這時，他才注意到佇立在一旁凝望他的黑髮男人，和他身後，咳著嗽，灰頭土臉的站起身來的那個人。

「看，這就是證明，這位先生的DNA經過掃瞄的結果，和你一模一樣的。」Marvin搖著頭，無奈地道。

John這下真的呆掉了，而Arthur看著另一個自己，也傻了。

「這太好玩了！」Sherlock看著他，興奮莫名。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「唔，先生，我豬道不該撞外你的桌主，但你口以表醬捏偶的臉嗎？」

Arthur Dent握著毛巾，很艱難的在眼前這位一直好奇地抓捏他的臉的黑髮高個男子掌中請求著。他不太敢反抗，因為有個和他自己一模一樣的男子正用槍對著他。

「John，這觸感和你的臉一樣。」黑髮男還是不放開他的臉，他還往Arthur的脖子上蹭了一下，笑道：

「氣味也很像。」

「Sherlock，先放開他，問清楚再玩好嗎？」John有點沒好氣地道，他心想Sherlock一定要在陌生人面前做這些事嗎。

「有趣。」黑髮男子，嗯，大概叫Sherlock，笑著放開Arthur了。

「等一下，你叫Sherlock？那位先生是John？絕了，你們不會是偵探和軍醫，這裡不會剛好是英國倫敦的貝克街221B吧？」Arthur開玩笑似地打趣著，他揉著自己的臉，被捏得好痛。

他想到在他所來的那個宇宙裡，有個維多莉亞時期的作家叫柯南道爾，寫了一大套偵探故事，裡頭的主角就是Sherlock，他的助手叫John Watson。

「沒錯，這裡就是倫敦的貝克街221B。」Sherlock道：

「所以你知道我們？」

Arthur又呆掉了，不對啊，那個冰箱怎麼看都像二十世紀以後才會出現的東西，還有電視，而且躺在地上的nokia款式好像比他的還新呢。

「這裡不像是19世紀的倫敦啊？」Arthur呆問道。

「我說了，這是另一個宇宙，」Marvin搖著大頭從Khan身上爬起來，悶悶地道。

「和我們的那個宇宙不一樣的，算了，反正從來沒人要聽我的說法。」

「可是我真的讀過這個故事啊，偵探Sherlock Holmes和軍醫John Watson，只要是英國人都讀過的…」曾無意間成了沃岡詩評家，Arthur可是讀過很多書的，他糾結在這個詭異的狀態裡，難不成他掉進一個有現代版Sherlock　Holmes和John Watson的世界了？

「這個巧合機率大約是2的207946034759次方分之一。」Marvin晃著走到他們身邊，沈悶地道：

「哦，我算這個做什麼？有任何意義嗎？沒人在意的，就像天狼星集團的工廠只會給我做這個大得像星球的腦袋，除了算一堆無意義的數字以外沒任何作用，數字有用嗎…」

Marvin碎碎唸著，John完全聽不懂他們在說什麼，但他放下槍了，這個長得很像他的人似乎不是壞人，而那個機器人的腦子和肚子都大得讓他很想笑，實在無法令人生畏。

「你們從另一個宇宙來的？」Sherlock聽卻明白那個大頭機器人在說什麼了，他笑得開心，這間公寓不知為何成了時空節點，這些人可能都是從別的宇宙跑來的。

「呃，好像是的，你好，抱歉弄壞你們的桌子，」睡袍男Arthur Dent右手按著肩上的毛巾，左手抓著頭，很不好意思的看了一眼挎掉的桌子，他是英國人，要有禮貌，而這兩位紳士應該也是吧，他道：

「我是Arthur，Arthur Dent，這是G.P.P型態機器人，Marvin。」Arthur道，是英國人就好辦了，他們可是宇宙中最講究得體性的一群人，而且，他看過的故事裡，Sherlock和John都是好人。

「G.P.P？」John好奇地看著Marvin。

「真實人類性格（Genuine People Personalities註），」Arthur抱歉地笑著：

「Marvin有點憂鬱症。」

機器人有憂鬱症？那個宇宙有點怪怪的。John忍不住這麼想。但他現在冷靜下來了，可以好好的觀察一下這位Arthur，John發現他和自己還是有點不太相同的地方，比方說，這傢伙比較胖一點，那張臉圓得多，也許是肉多的關係，皺紋好像也比較少一點。

「對了，我知道這很無禮，但是…」Arthur滿臉期待地道：

「你們有茶嗎？」

於是，John和Sherlock確定了，這個Arthur就是個外星英國人無誤。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「所以說那位先生和你們不是同一路的？」Sherlock坐在起居室的小沙發上，喝著茶，John坐在他身邊，Sherlock望著Arthur，還是覺得他和John好像。

「你是說Marvin撞昏的那位先生，是的，我不認識他，他不是你的兄弟嗎？長得很像哦。」Arthur滿足地喝著茶，太感動了，這杯茶他想好久了。

「對啦，都是Marvin的錯，誰讓他有顆大頭呢？」Marvin很不滿的低下頭道，應該是不滿吧，他那垂垂的眼睛好像沒有滿意過。

John有點同情這個機器人，他想著精神科醫生不知道能不能治機器人的憂鬱症，不過Sherlock完全不在意，他只想弄清楚這些人為何會跑到這裡來。

「你們也不知道為什麼會被吸進黑洞裡？」Sherlock問，Arthur搖頭，Marvin幽幽地道：

「不，我是被他拖進來的。」他用腫腫的金屬手指比著Arthur。

「是嗎？你是說當時只有我被吸進黑洞？」Arthur不解地看著身邊的Marvin，仔細回想了一下，好像是這樣沒錯，當時他吃了口灰灰的怪食物後，就被吸上去了，Marvin只是剛好在他身邊，被他硬拖上來的。

其他人好像都沒事，對了，Trillian和Ford，他們不知道怎麼了。

「嗯，你和那位怪人一起掉進我們的餐廳裡，這其中一定有原因的，Marvin先生，」Sherlock望著那個大頭機器人，這個有新科技狂熱症的人現在的興趣集中在這個顯然是超等級科技成果上了：

「你方才說，我的John和這位Arthur先生的DNA是一樣的，那麼，你可以掃瞄一下那位Khan先生，看看他是否和我的DNA相同嗎？」

「呃，原來在這個宇宙，你們是情人啊？」Arthur好奇的睜大眼，他那個宇宙中是有這個理論啦，什麼柯南道爾其實是要寫兩個同性戀人之間的冒險故事，只是礙於社會觀感才放棄的。

「我不是『你的』John，我是你的『室友』。」John立刻反駁。Sherlock不為所動。

「他的DNA和你一樣，我剛就掃瞄過了，但有人想到要問我嗎？沒有…」Marvin碎唸著，John心想這個機器人好像他鄉下老家的阿伯哦。

不過聲音挺好聽的，和Sherlock有點像。

好吧，Sherlock整理了一下，他和John的公寓目前有兩位來自異世界的人類和一個機器人，這兩個人類的DNA剛好和他及他的好室友John Watson是對應的。眼前和John對應的Arthur Dent先生看來是個普通人，和John一樣愛喝茶，聞起來也很香。而昏在那兒的Khan既然是和他自己對應的人物，那必定是個危險的傢伙。

「看來得把那個怪人叫醒才成，」John這麼說。

「如果他和你是同一類的人，那麼這堆鳥事一定是他搞出來的。」John起身，從腰間拔出他的槍。John在這件事上和Sherlock的想法還蠻雷同的。

呿，該說他判斷力進步了嗎？Sherlock沒好氣的想。

Sherlock也起身，找了條尼龍繩悠晃到Khan身邊，想先將他綁在椅子上再叫醒他。我們的好軍醫不知為何很樂意效勞，Sherlock看著他專心的綁緊Khan，用的力道好像大了點，還隨手拍了拍Khan的臉，Sherlock覺得John有出平日之氣的意味。

「你是說，也許是這個人把我和Marvin弄來這裡的？」Arthur終於在續了第二杯茶後，心滿意足的走到他們身邊，這時Marvin微微搖頭，正說著，別靠過去…

好吧，就算是我們的Arthur永遠學不會教訓好了，因為就在他走回餐廳的同時，Khan醒了，他對著Sherlock微笑。

Khan冷哼了一聲，還沒等Sherlock開口偵訊他呢，生物奇蹟Khan先生用力一扯，堅固的尼龍繩應聲斷裂，他跳了起來，撲向完全沒有防備的Arthur，John忙舉槍，Sherlock衝向前，而Arthur反射性的對他揮舞著毛巾，嗯，是的，當然沒用，Khan又不是沃岡星人。

Well，之前就說過了，Khan從不曾真的昏迷，那顆頭也比我們想像中硬很多。他一直在裝昏，判斷形勢。

他現在抓住Arthur的毛巾，很專業的表現出『如何將毛巾變成武器』的正確作法，他用快得驚人的動作，把毛巾當成絞繩，鎖住Arthur的脖子，反手將他壓在自己胸前。

「就叫你不要靠近啊，現場只有你是最弱的，又沒帶武器…」Marvin搖晃著靠過來。

「你有說嗎？有嗎？！」Arthur氣呼呼的，這個Marvin總愛放馬後炮。

「Dent先生，」Khan笑著，他的唇貼近Arthur的耳畔輕聲說著，那低沈的聲音讓Arthur全身發毛：

「看來你得當一下我的人質了。別亂動，不然我直接扭斷你的頭。」

一伙人在221B的廚房對峙著，Arthur想到當初那兩隻老鼠，天哪，這是他的宿命嗎？怎麼都要找他的頭麻煩啊？是不是該去教堂裡拜一下了啊？

Arthur無奈極了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

是的，對Arthur Dent而言，一切都很不幸，他完全沒有反抗的力量，就這樣被大壞蛋Khan抓住了。

當然，我們也許會懷疑，這位Arthur先生既然和勇敢無畏的軍醫John Watson的DNA完全相同，為何能力差這麼多呢？

這麼說好了，人是需要訓練的。

身為普通平凡的英國人，Arthur平常沒怎麼練身體，不像我們的好軍醫John，在經過戰場和與不輸恐怖份子的室友同居（尤其是後者）這些特殊經歷的洗禮後，他現在可是個堅如磐石的男子漢。

瞧，John穩穩地對準那位Khan先生沈聲道：

「放開他，不然我打穿你那張可惡的臉。」

這句話讓Sherlock斜睨了他一眼，可惡的臉？

Khan聞言笑了，他看看Sherlock，又瞄了一眼John，淡然地道：

「這裡是二十一世紀的倫敦？這些瓦肯人果然不老實，紅物質也太不穩定了…」他身前的Arthur掙扎著，他的頭蹭著Khan的胸口，奇怪的是這位沒血沒眼淚的Khan先生竟然覺得，這感覺挺舒服的。

像抱著隻大泰迪熊一樣。

當然，不是說他很愛抱泰迪熊啦，說實話，他從沒抱過絨毛玩具。

Khan是個人造兵器，由當時最頂尖的科學家，用最完美的人類DNA樣本製造出來的，哦，這裡要說明一下，他們共有73人，全都是這樣來的，這是一個非常龐大的人類補完計劃（有點耳熟，和某部日本動畫一樣），而英國軍情局提供的樣本做出來的就是Khan。

沒錯，說到這兒應該很清楚了，他的原始樣本是由MI5的頭子，Sherlock的哥哥提供的，他心目中最完美的人類，他弟弟的DNA。

但這個計劃在目前，也就是這四人一機所在的這個時空其實還只是在開端，提計劃階段，等到建置完成也要五十年後了，要到那時才會出現第一個生物奇蹟寶寶Khan，等他長到現在這個德行還得再加三十年，也就是說，Khan起碼多跑了八十年左右。

好的，以上解釋清楚了Khan為何和Sherlock的DNA相同，那Arthur呢？他為何和軍醫John Watson一樣呢？哦，那就沒這麼戲劇性了。

他只是來自另一個和這個宇宙完全相同的平行時空罷了，沒什麼好解釋的。

於是只能說這都是神的旨意，因為Khan先生在做實驗時想的是，他要尋找自己和同伴們，於是他找到了，Sherlock和他的同伴，呃，對，Sherlock和命定的同伴John Watson。

還有Arthur Dent。

「叫你別亂動。」Khan加了點力道，不是扭緊Arthur的脖子，而是收緊他的手臂將Arthur抱的牢牢的。沒辦法，他真的很好抱，軟軟圓圓的，那身睡袍質料觸感也很好。

我們Khan先生的第一個玩具是啞鈴，第二個玩具是鉛球，這可是他生平第一次有抱著個可愛東西的感覺。

但聰明過人的又很有邏輯感的Sherlock可是立刻看出這情勢當中不合理之處。他冷笑道：

「請吧，這位Dent先生和我們不太熟，你要是扭斷他的脖子於我無礙。」

「Sherlock！」John生氣的瞪他，這小子又在玩那套『我是反社會死光沒我事』的把戲了。他知道Sherlock的本意是在救人，但這也太危險了。

「別亂來，不准在我的公寓裡殺人，那要清很久的。」John嚴肅地道，他可是認真的。

Arthur更緊張了，這些人有問題啊？一個說殺了無所謂，一個好像只要別弄髒他的廚房就行，他慌亂的對著Marvin使眼色，心想大概只有他能救自己了。

Marvin這時晃著大腦袋，憂鬱地道：

「我的建議是最好別殺他，根據我的推算這個空間的質量已出現變化，任何一個能量消融都會造成失衡，看看你們的頭頂…」Marvin吃力的抬起大頭，比了一下日光燈的位置，大伙一起抬眼看去。

「那個奇點將會膨漲，直接毁掉兩個宇宙的。」

這時他們才看到有個不起眼的小黑球浮在日光燈上方。

「是嗎？」Khan和Sherlock一起望向Marvin道。

「沒錯，而且，我算過了，這個平衡也只能維持六個小時，在這段時間內，這個空間中的任何一人只要意志力夠強，就能控制它，成為這個無聊宇宙的主宰。」

Marvin很沒好氣地道。

Sherlock和Khan看著小黑洞，同時笑了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「Well，Spock，把你的耳朵藏好，現在是二十一世紀，地球人還沒和外星人接觸過。」Jim Kirk，企業號的艦長，地球人的希望正走出西敏寺的側門，望著他的大副，瓦肯星人的希望這麼說。

Spock不為所動，他淡定地道：

「不，我研究過了，這個時期的地球人類以奇裝異服為時尚概念，」Spock拉了拉運動外套的前襟：

「我的耳朵對他們而言不算太特別，你看，那個剃了半邊頭的男人，哦不，是個女人，她的打扮就極像羅慕蘭人。」Spock指著前方半邊頸子都是刺青的女孩這麼說。

「把手放下，天哪，你這怪樣最好是低調點，嘿，美女～」Kirk艦長用他迷人的微笑對著那女孩打了聲招呼，不過那女孩只是冷冷的看他一眼，然後就迎向她的女性友人，直接在倫敦大街上擁吻了。

Kirk聳肩，好吧，這個世紀是人類在探索性別區分的可能性最熱烈的一段時間，於是這也不算什麼。

但還是有點挫折感。

兩位星艦軍官急著要跑回二十一世紀倫敦只為了一個理由，就在他們打算進行五年任務時，一個緊急訊息把他們喚了回來：星際聯邦的大敵，Khan逃獄了。

總部傳訊說，立刻回來報到，Khan不但跑了，還弄走了紅物質，開了一個時空大洞，僅存的幾個瓦肯科學院的科學家們說，要是在六個小時內不處理掉，地球，不，是整個宇宙可能都要毁了。

而Spock精算的結果是，只有他們兩人一起回到二十一世紀才有可能解決這件事，理由有二：

１． 只有他們和Khan這個人形兵器對決過。

２． 時空力場太不穩定了，他們兩人一起回到過去都算太過冒險了，更別說一整組星艦隊員了。

於是，他們穿過倫敦的時空節點，從西敏寺地下墓地出來，打算直奔221B。

「Khan的目的到底是什麼？你查過資料庫了嗎？呃，走這裡…」Kirk問他的大副，順便拿出博物館提供的二十一世紀舊手機，iPhone6，找尋地圖。

「不清楚，資料庫中對貝克街221B這個地點加密，解開後也只有一些文字資料，是Sherlock Holmes及John Watson的住所。Holmes先生看來是個有名的偵探，Watson先生只是他的助手罷了。」

「嗯，有趣。」Kirk領著Spock，他對手上這個小玩意已經很上手了，竟然開始查找夜店資訊了。

「艦長，請先完成任務再去玩，我們只剩五小時三十分了。」

Spock對他這件人造纖維的外套很不滿，超不舒服的，而Kirk身著歷史學家提供的，當代最流行服裝，寬版的男士西服加上大領帶，咳，說真的，路上已有三個青少年對著他叫大叔了。

沒辦法，歷史學家出了點小誤差，Kirk穿的是80年代的西裝，還螢光綠的呢。

Spock的衣服也好不到那裡去，他的外套下是網狀黑背心，參考的樣本是80年代歌手王子；路邊有幾個小伙子對他投射親和的笑容。

終於他們走到了221B樓下，Spock拿出儀器測量，道：

「有趣，二樓的能量力場幾近破表了，艦長，看來Khan就在上頭。」

Kirk撇嘴一笑，將他的能量槍調至擊昏，推開門，回頭道：

「掩護我，上去。」

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

三十分鐘前。

Sherlock和Khan望著對方，顯然成為宇宙主宰這件事對兩位紳士產生了莫名的吸引力。

以Khan而言，這本就是他誕生的目的，而Sherlock其人的ego原就比宇宙本身要大得多，他可不能容忍自己不是客觀形態的主宰。

沒那麼強烈需求，清心寡欲的John Watson和可憐的，被迫處在泰迪熊狀態的Arthur Dent則相當緊張。

John先放下槍，身為前英軍上尉，退伍軍醫，他研判在這情勢下Dent先生是安全的，憂鬱機器人說了，現在任何一人消亡宇宙都會毀滅，那位XL版的Sherlock應該不會殺了他。

生命安全是沒問題的，但其他的就很難說了，John老覺得那傢伙摟著Arthur的動作挺順手的，Khan現在直接把下巴靠在Arthur頭頂上，瞄著奇點，那雙大手還伸進Arthur的睡袍裡亂摸著。

基於Arthur長得很像他去阿富汗當兵前的菜鳥樣，John被眼前所見影響，感到全身不對勁，好像他自己也正在被騷擾一樣。

被騷擾的本體則更難堪了，

「Khan先生，」Arthur謹慎地微抬頭，他的前額頂到Khan的下巴了，Khan只是淡然的哼了一聲。

「既然以現在的狀態，你們都不能隨便動手，Watson先生也把槍收起來了，所以，你可以放了我嗎？」

Arthur很客氣地請求著。

「嗯…」Khan沒低頭看他，只是望著奇點，一副深思的模樣：

「不。」他直接拒絕。

這又是為什麼？Arthur完全不懂，而且對方不但拒絕還抱緊了點，Arthur洩氣地垂下肩膀，他現在只希望身後那位大力士別一直蹭他的後頸，那引發了一陣陣奇怪的感覺。

下半身只穿薄睡褲的男人現在很擔心自己身上會出現不太得體的反應。

「請解釋所謂的意志力夠強是何意義？」Sherlock也盯著奇點，問道。

「這個時空變異是由於某個強烈的意願加上某些能量奇大的物質引發的，」Marvin悲哀地道：

「這個意願到了此地碰上制衡，所以奇點也停滯了，但時間一直在跑，會重新組合能量來自我修復，六個小時後修復作業完成，一切將恢復正常…」

「也就是說六個小時後力場會固著，大夥都會留在這個時空，形成第三個平行宇宙是嗎？」Sherlock懂了，所以，在這六小時不穩定的力場中，任何人都能以其意願改變一切。

包括成為宇宙主宰。

「所以主宰是我。」Sherlock叉著手，很有把握地道。

「錯，我比你強得多。」抱著人形泰迪的Khan無意識的捏著Arthur的腹部小肉肉道。

「強在那兒？」Sherlock很不服氣。

「那裡都強。」Khan傲慢地回他。

「別鬧了，你們當主宰宇宙會毀滅。」John沒好氣地轉過身，準備泡茶。

「我同意。」Arthur扭了一下試圖避開Khan的大隻鹹豬手道，太癢了。

「宇宙總有一天會毀滅的…」Marvin搖著頭。

「我說真的，Marvin，你要不要去看看醫生啊？我可以介紹你一個有點兩光的心理醫師，她人不錯。」John身為好醫生忍不住這麼建議。

Marvin只是搖頭不語。Arthur則覺得身後的Khan才應該去看醫生。

沒人教他這樣抱陌生人很不禮貌嗎？

「這間公寓是我的，我是當然的主宰。」Sherlock抬高了頭道。

「是你租的，照你的說法Hudson太太才是主宰。」John喝著茶，泰然地糾正他。

Arthur羨慕地看著John，他也好想喝茶哦。

『這很簡單，打昏他們，成為唯一有意識的人就能當主宰了。』Khan冷笑著想。

「不可能，」Sherlock瞪著他，他明白Khan陰險的想法，Sherlock伸手攬過John，差點害他的茶濺了出來，他道：

「我有John，等於有個軍團在我身邊，他是我永遠的後援，你動不了我的。」

John沒好氣的望了他一眼，但他聽Sherlock說的話就明白了，Khan大概打算攻擊他們。於是他放下茶杯，又把槍亮了出來。

「好默契。」Khan笑望他們，終於明白了為什麼會跑到這個時空了。

想當年他和同伴之間也沒這麼契合，他們是戰友，同袍，不是朋友。想到這裡Khan有點悶悶的，活了兩百年多年，身為人形兵器，他和同伴們盡力在戰場上達成任務，但和平的年代來臨，他們這群以戰爭為目的的造物就成了怪物，被判決永遠冰凍，這不公平。

Khan靜了下來，手臂放鬆了點，他的確是找到同伴了，可惜，不是戰鬥的同袍，而是個真正的同伴。

Arthur好像能感覺到他忽然的沈悶，於是微側過身，抬眼望著Khan。

Well，Arthur得說這個人其實還蠻吸引人的，尤其是他現在一副陰鬱的樣子，怎麼說呢，讓Arthur很想知道他在想什麼。

「難不成要猜拳決定？還是丟銅板？」Arthur打趣著，Khan聞言，笑了，Arthur看到他微揚的嘴角，心情好像也好了點。

「怎麼，你同意站在我這邊？」Khan用溫和的口氣問他。

「呃，我也不知道，不過這樣看起來好像公平一點，不是說我也是個軍團啦…」Arthur傻笑著，他心想差多了，不過要是比排隊或是聽沃岡人的詩他可是一等一的好手。

公平。Khan想著，這是你來此的原因嗎？給我一點公平。

呃，和皺著眉頭搞不清狀況的Sherlock不同，我們的軍醫好像看到奇怪的火花在這兩人相視凝望的眼中了。

「等，等一下，」John正想提醒他們這裡還有外人，別在他的廚房搞上前，頭頂忽然出現巨響，他們同時抬頭，不是吧，奇點變大了，還有個女人的聲音傳來：

「Arthur！」

又是碰的一聲，這回掉下兩個人了。

「好痛！」一個熱褲女孩和一位穿白色大衣的非裔男子同時墜落到他們早已塌陷的餐桌板上。

「Trillian! Ford！」Arthur驚訝地看著他們。

「Freeze！」Trillian拿著他們唯一的武器，立場轉換槍對著眼前這堆人。

「都說了我不是冰箱啊…」Marvin沒好氣的晃著，Trillian，Arthur的漂亮同伴眨著眼道：

「Marvin，太好了，你不在黃金之心就開始憂鬱了，它好想你呢，其實它是愛你的哦。」

嗯，是的，Trillian和Ford之所以找的到他們，就是因為有樂觀症候群的太空船黃金之心主機非常想念Marvin，發揮了強大的能量，非找到它的大頭機器人不可。

和Arthur沒半毛錢關係。

「是嗎？好吧，但現在力場更不穩了，只剩一小時了…」Marvin無所謂地道。

John看著眼前這群人，危機迫在眉睫，這時保持沈默的Khan發難了，他放開Arthur，劈手搶下Trillian的槍，對著她發射。

「很痛耶，這對我沒用啦。」Trillian氣呼呼地道，Khan怔了一下，Arthur趁此空檔奪下槍，對著Khan開了一槍。

Khan閃過，在不遠處的John卻中槍了，他震了一下，Sherlock驚呼：「John！」

「呃，其實，Khan先生很帥，他可以多抱我一下沒關係，哦，他笑起來很可愛，應該要常笑才好，但我是直的啊，我愛的是Trillian…嗯，其實也還好，她反正沒這麼愛我。我到底是不是直男啊？…」

John唸著，把他身邊的Sherlock給搞毛了。

「你說誰很帥？你是我的！」Sherlock火大的道。

「對，對不起，這是立場轉換槍，呃，沒有殺傷力的…」Arthur很不好意思地低下頭，所有人直視著他，明白原因的Trillian更是呆掉了。

「一會兒不見，Arthur，你就彎了啊？」Trillian好奇地笑著。

天才Sherlock和兩倍天才Khan立刻想通了，Sherlock笑著問：

「挺有趣的，它能傳達心意吧？」

受害人John Watson也明白了，他道：

「嗯，大概。」John有點臉紅，他心想還好沒去搶來打人。而忽然告白了的Arthur更是難堪極了。

Khan則是笑開了。

就在此時，好像嫌221B不夠擠一樣，他們脆弱的大門被人一腳踢開了。

「Freeze！」

Kirk和Spock到了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

星際聯邦是自24世紀開始，人類第一次和外星人接觸後才建立的體制。地球人的運氣不錯，第一次接觸到的外星人就是瓦肯星人，這個以邏輯思考為社群最高理念的種族成為了地球人最好的導師，他們彼此合作，共同建立了星際聯邦，展開對大宇宙的探索。要是地球人一開始就接觸克林貢人或是伯格人，那就好玩了，大概早就滅絕了吧。

24世紀是個共存共榮的時代，此時人類已發展到不用貨幣這種東西，生存的基本條件已有完整的科技支持，換句話說，就是個和平的年代。

不過好運的地球人有時也會出點差錯，比方說，把自個兒弄出來的戰爭機器給叫醒，還很不小心的讓他在這個宇宙亂來。

當然，自己鬧的事要自己處理，Kirk和Spock回到過去，21世紀，一個是為了要把Khan給抓回來重新送進冰櫃，一個是要解決掉瓦肯科學院搞出的麻煩紅物質，這兩樣事物都非常危險，於是星際聯邦最堅定的兩位盟友同時進入221B這個神秘地點時，內心是非常緊張的。

Kirk已經打定主意，一衝進去就將Khan制伏，立刻將這個大麻煩給拖回24世紀。Spock當然沒這麼樂觀，上回對決時Khan展現了超人潛能，非常難對付。

相位槍已調至擊暈的最高能量，Kirk在前，Spock在後，登上221B陰暗樓梯，樓下傳來奇特的食物香氣和女子的哼唱聲，而樓上則是一片嘈雜，像有人在吵架。

Kirk在二樓的老舊木門前對Spock使個眼色，微微點頭，迴身用力踹開門。

「Freeze！」

Kirk大吼。

呃，他怔住了，裡頭沒人。

Spock閃過他身旁，搶先一步闖進去，他可不希望衝動的艦長又中壞人的招，但221B的起居室竟空無一人。

「要找偵探咨詢的麻煩請先回去，一個小時後宇宙還沒毀滅再回來好嗎？」一個男性的，有點輕盈的聲音從他們左後側傳來。

Kirk和Spock同時回頭，警覺性極強的星艦軍官手上的武器直接對著發話的方向。

「有意思。」Spock微側著頭，眉心皺著。

我們的帥艦長則是直接呆掉。他看到二個Khan，和其他一堆怪異的人。包括一個機器人和二個長得一模一樣的地球人。對，還有其他的，看來很正常的美女和一副好奇樣的非裔人士。

Khan原本愉悅的臉沈了下來，追兵來了，而他手上沒有武器，只有Arthur的毛巾。

「你們不是來找Sherlock的？」剛才說話的人，好軍醫John看著新來的兩個怪人，穿得花枝招展的，手上還拿著像玩具槍的東西。

Sherlock掃了一眼新來的人，淡定地笑著道：

「Khan先生，他們是來抓你的吧。」

「你如何得知的？」John好奇地轉頭問他。

「這很簡單，John，我說了多少次了，要觀察。」Sherlock有點得意，終於有機會讓John好好稱讚他了：

「這兩位的服裝顯然不是這個年代的，太老舊了點，」Sherlock指點著，Kirk呿了一聲，心想就知道那群老傢伙又弄錯了。

「而他們手上的武器則太新了點，我從沒見過。更明顯的是那位黑髮男士的尖耳朵，除非他是cosplay魔戒的精靈，當然，要是真的cosplay也太不專業，光是髮型就差太多了，沒有精靈留鍋蓋頭的，那對怪耳是天生的。Dent先生是非自願來此，他的同伴只是來找人的，這兩個人一進門就用武力威脅，可見得是來抓人的，眼下只有Khan先生符合需要使用武力壓制的需求，所以，他們是來抓Khan先生的，絕對沒錯。」

Spock的眉毛挑了起來，Kirk不知怎地有點想笑，John一臉『你好厲害』的樣子，「brilliant！」很適切的出現在他嘴上，Khan冷笑，其他人繼續發呆。

「很聰明的地球人，你是Khan的原DNA樣本吧。」Spock的槍口穩穩地對著Khan，但眼睛直視著Sherlock道。

「啥？」Kirk轉頭看他的大副，Spock在說什麼他搞不懂。

「這很明顯，艦長，」Spock用平靜無情緒的語調地道：

「Khan來自二十一世紀的人類基因計劃，這位先生和他長得一模一樣，我們可以大膽的推斷，這個人就是Khan的基因樣本。」

好吧，John看著那位留妹妹頭，有著尖耳朵，穿著搖滾樂手般的怪服裝的高個子，忽然覺得好像看到第三個Sherlock一樣…至少，這傢伙的口氣和他的偵探好像。

「真的，哦，那要是這個樣本消失呢？Khan是不是就不存在了？」Kirk好奇了。

「誰要殺Sherlock我就先幹掉他。媽的，跑到老子家裡還想動老子的人？」John聞言真的生氣了，他從早上就沒吃東西呢，怒火和饑餓感一起出現，他舉槍，氣憤地擋在Sherlock身前，Sherlock則非常滿意地笑了。

「艦長，不干預政策在任何一個時空都是最基本的規範，包括地球本身。而且我不覺得除掉這個基因樣本會有用處。」Spock沒好氣地道。

「別這麼衝動，我只是問問…」Kirk扁嘴，順便對著在場唯一的雌性生物Trillian笑了一下。

「等一下，你是艦長？那你也有艘太空船囉？」Trillian笑瞇瞇地。

Arthur瞪了她一眼，他都忘了Trillian對『太空船擁有者』沒有抵抗力。

「當然…」Kirk正要裝帥回答她，Spock立刻打斷：

「艦長，任務。」

「哦，對了，Khan，投降吧。」Kirk對著Khan正色道。

Khan不理他，只是順手拿過身旁發呆的Arthur手上的立場轉換槍，且不論它是否有殺傷力，反正這把槍的外形無論如何都比Kirk手上的相位槍看來強大得多。

「呃，這可是來自瑪格拉西亞，超級電腦『沈思』所創造的武器，威力相當強大哦…」反應很快的Arthur在一旁幫腔著，他自己也不知道為何想幫幫這個一直在騷擾他的人，對，Arthur還不太願意承認自己有點喜歡他。

但他和Khan先生的十足默契讓John證明了自己稍早時的看法。

「瑪格拉西亞？」Kirk疑惑地看著他身旁見多識廣的大副，Spock沈吟了一下道：

「是個傳說中的星球，聽說那個星球上的原生物非常有智慧，為了追尋宇宙真理而封閉了整個星球。」

對了，這裡先說明一下，這個宇宙和Arthur的宇宙是平行的，Arthur的宇宙裡有什麼東西這個宇宙裡也會有的，於是Spock當然聽過瑪格拉西亞這個神秘的星球。

但Arthur和他的同伴們可不覺得恐怖的，愛割人大腦的小白鼠是什麼有智慧的生物。

Khan望著Arthur，先不管什麼瑪格拉西亞上智慧過人的生物為何會創造出用來傳達心意的白爛槍，現在他身邊的矮小男子竟讓他感受到前所未有的情緒，那非常類似很久以前他曾和同袍們在一起時的感覺，但還是有些不同。

是因為這個人真的太脆弱了嗎？此人在能力上完全不值得信任，隨手一推就會倒了吧。Khan想著，他之前的同伴每一位都是和他一樣的，堅定強壯，完全有理由可以傲視眼前這些渺小的種族，不過，他們都不像Arthur這樣，怎麼說，溫暖。

低等的種族也許並不是完全無用的。

「所以艦長，他說的也許是正確的。」Spock望了一下廚房上方的黑點，道：

「這位先生可能是來自不明時空的人。」

大頭機器人Marvin這時沈悶的搖著頭道：

「身為遵從三大法則的機器人，我有意務提醒你們這些人類，不管是從那裡來的；這個時空只剩下四十五分鐘的震盪期，要是不打算讓你們的時空出現不可修改的異變，麻煩請動作快一點…」

Marvin慢吞吞地道。

Sherlock和Khan互望一眼，要成為宇宙主宰就趁現在了，Khan現在必須分神對付那兩個怪人，Sherlock打算集中意志佔領控制奇點，Khan蹙眉想著要糟，此時一位老太太忽然出現在起居室。

「天哪，這麼多人，我以為是Sherlock在做實驗呢。」Hudson太太端著手工餅乾站在那兒，就在一群吃貨（包括John，Arthur，Ford，Trillian）分神注意她時，Kirk艦長開槍，Khan閃過，但Arthur中槍應聲倒下。

Khan丟下沒啥用的槍扶住昏倒的Arthur，Spock用驚人體能快速衝向前奪下立場轉換槍，立刻對著Khan開槍，卻又被他抱著Arthur躲過，這次擊中了正打算用意志力占領宇宙的，呆站在那裡的Sherlock。

「Jim，我將你放在非常重要的位置，也許比Uhura還重要，依邏輯判斷這是不應該的，但遵從己心所望沒有所謂的應不應該，為你，我可以犧牲自我。」

Sherlock用很淡然的語調這麼說著。

John望著他，再看看Spock，好吧，要不是他已經知道那把槍的功能，他搞不好會以為Sherlock在向Moriarty告白咧。

「呃？」Kirk忘了要拿下Khan，只是看向Spock，而Spock又挑起他那粗粗的眉毛，道：

「有意思。」

「Spock？」Kirk完全不解，而Spock看著手上的槍道：

「艦長，這個武器的確相當強大，它的功用是傳達內心的意念，但我建議你最好忘了這位先生剛說過的話，我會比較自在點。」

Kirk好像明白了。他想起自己快死掉前Spock望著他那悲慟的眼神，他微笑著。

「你的建議很合邏輯，但我不接受。」Kirk道。

Spock也對著他笑了。

好吧，Sherlock和John又傻眼了，現在是怎樣？告白大會嗎？這群人在這美好的早晨來他們的小公寓不是只為了要搞清楚對方的心意吧？

Hudson太太則抱著她的餅乾呆傻地看著Sherlock，這孩子生病了嗎？

「Arthur！」Trillian和Ford此時圍到Khan身邊，擔心地看著他懷中的Arthur。

「他沒事，昏倒而已。」Khan的雙臂環抱著Arthur，這個人真的好小，好柔軟。Khan忽然不想當什麼宇宙主宰了，他只想要這個人。

Trillian鬆了口氣，她走向Spock道：

「槍還我，這是我的。」

Spock想了一下，將毫無殺傷力的立場轉換槍交給這個看來很安全的人類女性。

「真是，這些人類，什麼都要我動手，都說力場不穩了…」Marvin此時走到奇點下，伸出他胖胖的手指：

「主機，力場快到極限了，立刻帶我們回去。」

「非常樂意！」奇點中傳來愉悅的回響，一道光閃現，在宇宙毀滅的15分鐘前，黃金之心發動能量。

Khan看著Arthur，他不打算放手，但有些執念他決定放下了。

「我跟你們一起走。」Khan抱起Arthur道，為了懷中的人，他可以放棄這個宇宙。

Trillian笑著點頭，Ford無所謂地聳肩，都成，只要快點離開就好。

畢竟宇宙要毀滅了嘛。

「等，等一下…」Kirk還想阻止，但來不及了，黃金之心把他心愛的機器人Marvin，死抱著Arthur非搭便車不可的Khan，和其他來自另一個宇宙的人帶走了。

奇點在他們離開後直接消失，廚房一下子空了，John看著地上一堆破損的東西，苦笑搖頭。

「喝茶？」John回身問著兩位任務失敗的星艦軍官。

「有何不可？」Kirk笑著，有些無奈地道。

「艦長，這不合邏輯，我們應該先觀察是否有殘留的能量，這次事件證明了任何微小的細節都要注意，沒有不可能的事…」Spock不滿地說著，Sherlock非常讚同他的意見，靠到Spock身邊，對他手上的掃瞄儀非常感興趣，兩人竟討論起這次事件可能引發的後續效應了。

「就理性而言，Khan是必要的產物？我可以設法阻止這個世紀的人盜用我的DNA…」Sherlock雙手抵著下巴，深思著道。

「不，我的建議是盡量不要試圖去改變未來，因為發生過的事一定還會重來，任何修改的想法都可能造成更大的災難。」Spock發現和這個地球人說話真是輕鬆。

「蝴蝶效應？」Sherlock笑著，難得有機會和聰明又不愛管閒事的人說話。

「沒錯，看來Khan的才智是有理由的。」Spock道。

兩人相視而笑，而John閃過他們，端著兩杯茶，很自然的和Kirk一起避到221B真正的老大身邊，Hudson太太那兒，Kirk在拿起餅乾的同時禮貌的吻了一下老太太，害老太太開心地像個小女孩。

John喝口茶，看向Spock的位置，對著Kirk問：

「他都這樣說話的？」

「很煩是吧。」Kirk打趣地道。

「嗯，真的，那傢伙也是這麼煩，」John比了一下Sherlock：

「給我一天不要聽到『邏輯』這個詞，我會很開心的。」John苦笑。

「同感。」Kirk接過茶，和John對飲一口。

Sherlock和Spock同時挑起了一邊的眉毛。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

當然，我們偉大的Khan可不是那麼容易滿足的人。

他上了黃金之心後立刻就成了船長，這是自然，Trillian和Ford有名的沒原則，而Arthur簡直就是在被綁架狀態。

聰明過人又極有權力慾的Khan，很快的就發現這個宇宙實在比他之前所來之處好混多了。

「K…Khan，你，別這樣…」Arthur現在躺在黃金之心的船艙裡，身上壓著個強壯的男人，有超人體能和打不爛肌肉的Khan。

這是回到黃金之心後每天Arthur都要說的話，今天還算好的，Khan上回還直接把他抱離地面，呃，對，頂得他快二天下不了床。這個超人不管Arthur的個人意願，一有時間就把他抓到身邊，嗯，如我們所預想的，什麼都做了。

Khan自在地壓著Arthur，吻著他的臉，真當他是自己的泰迪熊了，而Arthur總是無法拒絕他。

「艦長，請準備，要開聯盟會議了。」黃金之心的主機開心地通報著。

Khan在Arthur胸口上咬了兩口後懶散地起身，他現在是總統了。

強悍的Khan只花了二個月就把現任總統Zaphod給弄下台了（這太簡單，連爆頭都不用，Zaphod那顆比較有用的頭早就不在脖子上了），不甘心的競爭者Humma Kavula則被他打斷了所有的金屬蜘蛛腿，不用和星際聯邦對著幹，只要搞定這些如同業餘人士的傢伙，Khan很快的就成了這個宇宙真正的主宰。

對於這點，身為副總統兼情人的Arthur Dent沒有太多意見（他只希望Khan多找點正經事做，別一直玩他），當然，Ford和Trillian也跟著開心漫遊在宇宙，這最後的疆界裡。

只有一件稍嫌遺憾的事，就是Khan這個人還是有點變態的，於是Arthur發現自己永遠不能穿睡袍以外的衣服了。

宇宙和平，可喜可賀。

故事到這裡，也許你會想，這一團亂有何意義嗎？哦，其實呢，這個故事是要提醒各位留心：如果有一天，你不小心上了外太空時，請注意，在地球以外的空間，都是由一位名叫Khan，來自另一個宇宙的變態管的，他很壞，沒血沒眼淚的。

最新版的銀河系漫遊指南加註了這條：在看到Khan先生的太空船黃金之心時請立即閃避，咱們這裡可沒有Kirk和Spock來救你，而且就算Khan放你一馬，你也很有可能會被他和副總統Arthur Dent合力放閃以致失明，請千萬小心注意。

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿完

**Author's Note:**

> 艾西莫夫機器人三大法則：  
> １． 機器人不得傷害人類，或坐視人類受到傷害  
> ２． 機器人必須服從人類命令，除非該命令違背第一法則  
> ３． 在不違第一及第二法則的情況下，機器人必須保護自己


End file.
